Bloodlines
by Fenris242
Summary: Damon is all too aware of the werewolf problem in Mystic Falls.  But can he trust two werewolves to help with the Mason Lockwood problem?


Damon has assumed the Mason Lockwood problem was dealt with. After he and Stefan visited the Lockwood Estate and threatened not only Mason but all of the Lockwoods, Mason's attitude toward the Salvatore brothers seemed to disappear. He avoided them most of them time, but when forced to be in the same company, Mason wouldn't challenge them.

Damon thought they'd gotten the point across. That just because he was a werewolf and could kill them with one bite, the two of them together were stronger than he was; even as a wolf.

What Damon didn't realize was that not only did Mason think he was stronger than them, but that their threats had only served to anger mason further.

Damon thought about where they'd gone wrong. How they could have handled the situation better. That they should have just killed him when they had the chance. Instead, Damon was running through the woods over the old Lockwood Estate, trying like hell to get to the Boarding House before the werewolf behind him caught up and sank his fangs around Damon's throat.

Even with his accelerated speed and lack of fatigue, Damon was finding it hard to outrun the wolf. It seemed whenever he thought he was gaining some ground between them, the wolf would get a second wind and be at his heels again.

Damon knew the woods without even looking and easily avoided every tree branch and over turned rock. He slid masterfully down a hill before leaping into the air and using a tree limb to propel him further ahead of the werewolf still hot on his tail. He was closing in on the property line and hoped that once he was off Lockwood property the wolf would lose familiarity and slow down.

Again, he'd assumed too much. The wolf didn't slow behind as they cut through the woods by Fell's Church. Glancing over his shoulder for the fiftieth time, Damon shook his head and tried to come up with another plan. Everything he'd tried so far didn't shake the yellow-eyed beast behind him. As much fun as it had started out to be taunting the wolf, Damon was now bored of being chased and just wanted the damn thing to go away. With a smirk, Damon verbalized his agenda, not sure if the wolf would understand, "You told me once silver was a myth, how about fire?"

Damon began circling the ruins of Fell's Church. Not only was he trying to tire out the wolf, but he needed the opportunity to setup a trap and Mason wasn't making it easy.

They're racing movements and gathered enough leaves in the middle of the ruins that Damon figured he could get a good blaze going if only he had the right timing. Circling around the ruins one last time, Damon took off with an added burst of speed toward the leaf pile. Pulling a zippo from his pocket, he flicked it open and leapt as high as he could over the leaf pile, dropping the zippo.

Damon heard Mason's paws skid to a halt at the blazing fire. "Found something you don't like much." Damon muttered, but didn't slow down. He knew the fire would only stall Mason.

Taking off in the direction of the boarding house, Damon faltered as instead of being behind him, Mason stood right in his path. Spinning on his heel, Damon turned and flew up the first tree he could find. Which wasn't hard in the middle of the woods.

Mason circled the bottom of the tree and eventually sat down and looked up at Damon. Perched on a strong branch, Damon leaned forward and hiss through his fangs at the wolf. A strange noise emitted from the wolf. Almost like it was chuckling at Damon. "Very funny." Damon situated himself so he was more comfortable, then looked down at Mason again. "I can wait here all night. Come sunrise, you're gonna wish you didn't chase this cat up a tree." As the words came out of his mouth, Damon instinctively rubbed his knuckles together and noticed one very important thing. At some point, probably when he was pulling the zippo out, his ring had come off. He couldn't wait in the tree all night. Sunrise was fry him into a nice pile of ash.

Damon scanned the area, trying to devise yet another plan to out think the wolf. His brain was fresh out of ideas, and as he heard scraping noises at the base of the tree, his time was running out. Again. The wolf was trying, and being very successful at scaling the tree. His sharp claws were gripping the bark and tearing it as his body slowly made it's way closer and closer to Damon.

As he climbed higher up the tree to put more space between them, Damon's attention was draw back to the woods when he heard a howl followed by the sounds of at least two more sets of paws rustling through the down leaves of the woods. "You've brought friends? You should've said something. I didn't bring enough Scooby Snacks for three of you."

Damon watched as two black wolves slowly walked toward the tree. Each on opposite sides and neither looking up the tree at Damon. They were both zoned in on the timber colored werewolf trying to climb the tree. The one coming from the east growled and Mason's head snapped to see the disturbance. Mason leapt down from the tree and looked at the larger wolf closing in. He hadn't even noticed the wolf coming the west; from behind. Mason and the first wolf were locked in a stare down. It didn't last long as the second black wolf launched itself into the air and landed on top of Mason.

Damon only watched for a few moments and took the interruption as an opportunity to get out unscathed. Leaping down from the branch he'd been on, Damon sprinted for the boarding house.

As he walked up to the front door, he spotted a dark figure sitting on the stone ledge. A red dot moved from about waist level up until it glowed even brighter then moved back down to waist level. "We're not much into loiterers." Damon walked toward the dark figure, not the least bit scared. He'd just out run not one but three werewolves. His night couldn't get much worse, especially when you added in that in the fray he'd also lost his "not fry in the sun" ring.

Damon was surprised to hear a female voice reply. "I save your life and you don't even say thank you." Damon definitely didn't recognize the think Irish accent in her voice.

"A woman has never saved my life." Damon didn't have time to play into some girl's games, and instead of confronting the intruder decided to head into the boarding house.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me." Her voice paused as the door opened and just before it closed, she finished, "Without the black fur." She flicked her cigarette as she stood up and started to walk toward the door.

Damon stood at the entrance, blocking her way. He looked her up and down. The long black braid in her hair fell just above her waist. Her complexion was fair and her eyes the darkest black Damon had ever seen. Her lithe frame allowed her a grace Damon had only ever seen in vampires. With the darkness of the hour and lack of light escaping from inside the house, Damon couldn't make out her clothes. Only that they were dark and her arms were uncovered as they glowed white in the night.

"Ceara." She offered as she shoved her way pass Damon into the boarding house.


End file.
